My sweet life
by SetsunaZ1
Summary: Bagaimana jika seorang pemuda yang di diagnosis oleh dokter memiliki waktu hidup tinggal satu tahun lagi mencintai seorang gadis yang tidak dapat melihat indahnya dunia?


Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : Bagaimana jika seorang pemuda yang di diagnosis oleh dokter memiliki waktu hidup tinggal satu tahun lagi mencintai seorang gadis yang tidak dapat melihat indahnya dunia?

_**Tokyo **_**...**

Tokyo atau bisa dibilang kota metropolitan adalah sebuah kota yang sangat indah dengan pohon yang tumbuh di masing-masing sudut kota yang dapat di lihat dengan mata telanjang.

Namun keindahan alam kota itu hanyalah sebuah ilusi semata bagi Hinata Hyugaa penglihatannya menghilang setelah kecelakaan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Saat itu Hinata sedang membawa mobil bersama keluarganya karena suatu insiden yang tidak di inginkan membuat ia sekeluarga terjatuh ke jurang setelah beberapa jam pingsan ia tidak dapat melihat.

_'Gelap, kenapa bisa gelap begini? ' _mungkin hanya itulah pikiran Hinata saat ia sadar dari pingsannya dengan tubuh yang terluka ia meminta bantuan pada siapapun yang ada di sekitar tempat kejadian.

Setelah penyelamatan yang sangat panjang akhirnya ia sadar bahwa ia sekarang buta itu adalah alasan mengapa ia selalu bersedih belum lagi kabar tentang ibunya yang meninggal dunia setelah sempat di selamatkan oleh petugas penyelamat dari dalam jurang membuat ia yang biasanya ceria selalu murung namun itu hanya sebentar dengan adanya seorang yang pernah ia kenal sebelumnya saat ia masih dapat melihat indahnya dunia ini.

Awalnya ia berpikiran sempit bahkan ia sudah merencanakan untuk bunuh diri dengan lompat dari lantai tiga rumahnya namun tuhan berkehendak lain seseorang menyelamatkannya dari balkon lantai tiga rumahnya orang itu sangat berbeda.

'_Ayah? Tapi mengapa ia menyelamatkan ku?' _fikir Hinata saat ia merasakan sebuah tangan yang sangat besar khas seorang pria dan juga sensasi saat ia di dekap dengan dua lengan kekar yang mengalungi punggungnya membuat ia merasa nyaman.

Awalnya ia berfikir bahwa orang itu adalah sang ayah namun ia sadar saat orang yang mendekapnya mengelus pucuk mahkotanya dengan halus.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau bisa sampai ke kamarku?" ucap Hinata dan setelahnya ia mendorong tubuh pria itu hingga ia jatuh dengan bokong yang pertama kali membentur lantai

"Kenapa kau tidak kenal dengan diriku, Hime?" ucap pemuda tersebut hingga akhirnya Hinata sadar bahwa tidak ada seorangpun yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan Hime selain Uzumaki Naruto.

Ini adalah sebuah cerita antara gadis buta dengan pemuda berhati malaikat.

_**Konoha, 29 November **_

Tokyo adalah sebuah kota yang sangat padat tidak hanya pegawai kantoran saja yang lalu lalang namun murid-murid dari tiap sekolahpun dapat memenuhi jalanan utama sebuah kota yang sangat sibuk dengan ciri khas tersendiri

"Ne Naruto-kun kita akan kemana?" ucap Hinata sadar bahwa Hinata bertanya padanya pandangan Naruto yang awalnya melihat rumah sakit mengalihkan pandangannya pada hinata yang ada disebelahnya penampilan yang simple dengan tambahan aksesoris berupa kalung berbentuk hati yang ia beri pada hinata beberapa hari yang lalu di toko perhiasan.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kau berjalan tanpa kursi rodamu?" menggelengkan kepalanya Hinata sadar bahwa Naruto khawatir pada dirinya saat ini "Tidak apa Naruto-kun selama kau ada disampingku aku akan baik-baik saja.. " senyum itulah yang Naruto takutkan serasa sebuah senyum tanpa beban.

"Kita akan pergi ke mall ada barang yang ingin aku ambil" Hinata mengangguk paham atas perkataan Naruto mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan di pinggir trotoar jalan.

Setibanya di mall Naruto meminta Hinata menunggu di depan toko yang menjual perhiasan berupa kalung, cincin, dan aneka jenis dari pada perhiasan tersebut.

Di depan toko tersebut Hinata sedang menunggu kehadiran Naruto yang saat ini masih berada didalam toko namun seseorang menabraknya hingga membuat ia terjatuh.

"Ahh maaf" pemuda berambut raven yang sempat bertabrakan Hinata menghampirinya dan membantu Hinata kembali berdiri dan kemudian meminta maaf dengan kepala tertunduk hingga membuat sudut sembilan puluh derajat.

"tidak apa pemuda-san" perlahan namun pasti kepala sasuke menatap wajah Hinata dan dengan semburat merah di pipi ia mengalihkan pandangannya

"he em… " namun tiba-tiba Sasuke sadar bahwa Hinata ada di luar rumah ditambah dengan keadaan buta "…Hinata kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Bukannya kau… maksudku setelah kecelakaan dulu bukannya kau.. " perkataan Sasuke tertunda karena Hinata tau arah bicara Sasuke dan langsung menyelanya.

"Buta? Pfft… kau Sasuke-kun bukan? Aku kesini bersama seseorang dia adalah teman dekatmu" pernyataan yang ambigu

'_teman dekatku? Tapi siapa? '_ itulah Kira-kira apa yang dipikirkan oleh Sasuke sekarang ini namun sebelum pertanyaan yang ada di kepalanya terjawab sebuah suara memasuki pendengaran mereka.

"Ahh Hinata maaf sudah menunggu dan Sasuke sedang apa kau kesini?" dengan sapaan yang dikeluarkan Naruto Sasuke sadar bahwa teman dekat yang dimaksud Hinata adalah sahabatnya, Naruto Uzumaki.

Pada awalnya Sasuke sedih karena tidak dapat menemani Hinata yang mengalami musibah yang sangat menyedihkan kehilangan orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya, penglihatannya, dan juga beberapa masalah yang ia alami sebagai contohnya ia di bully oleh teman-temannya yang ada.

"oh rupanya itu kau Naruto? Aku kira Hinata datang kesini sendirian" ucap Sasuke namun Naruto hanya terdiam hingga beberapa detik menunggu akhirnya ia tersenyum lembut karena Hinata mengeluarkan wajah yang terkesan kurang bahagia _apa mungkin itu karena diriku yang hampir marah? _Itulah yang menjadi pikiran Naruto yang membuat ia jadi tersenyum

"Oiii Naruto… " seorang pemuda dengan pakaian yang serba hijau mulai dari kaos bolong, jaket sebagai outer, celana training hijau dengan garis putih dan sebuah topi berwarna hijau yang menghiasi kepala dari pemuda tersebut

"Ahh itu kau lee? Kau dengan siapa ke mall?" lee yang sedang bernafas karena kelelahan berlari mengangkat jari terlunjuknya "Sebentar aku hah..jadi aku kesini bersama mereka" menatap ke arah belakangnya terdapat gerombolan pemuda dan pemudi yang sedang menenteng belanjaan dengan beberapa paperbag yang menghiasi tangan mereka.

"Ohh kau Naruto ku kira siapa yang membuat lee berlari dengan sekuat tenaga terburu-buru pergi meninggalkan kami begitu saja" pemuda dengan pakaian yang memiliki model casual berwarna putih itu bernama Hyuuga Neji dia adalah sepupu dari Hinata namun karena ayah Hinata sangat protektif pada anaknya ia tidak memperbolehkan Neji mengajak Hinata keluar rumah.

"Mau bagaimana lagi kebiasaan buruk lee yang belum berubah sejak SMP dulu setidaknya jika ia tidak melihat Naruto pasti ia akan datang dengan sendirinya ke rumah Naruto" gadis yang baru saja berbicara adalah seorang yang sangat keras atau bisa dibilang tomboy diantara gadis yang menjadi teman Naruto dari awal masuk SMP.

Kemudian seorang dengan gaya khas seorang berandal yang tidak bisa diatur yang bernama Kiba Inuzuka melanjutkan perkataan sakura yang hanya sebatas perkenalan sehabis mereka semua lulus dari SMA.

"Sakura ada benarnya apalagi ia selalu memperhatikan apa yang Naruto makan untuk menjaga kesehatan Naruto apalagi setelah kita tau mphh.. " perkataan kiba langsung terhenti setelah seorang pemuda dengan model rambut gaya nanas menyumpal mulut kiba dengan telapak tangannya.

"Kiba bisa kau hentikan itu adalah rahasia yang tidak boleh dibongkar" Hinata yang sadar bahwa seorang teman Naruto mengatakan 'Rahasia' langsung menangkap bahwa ada sebuah rahasia yang tidak boleh ia ketahui benar-benar tidak boleh ia ketahui begitu juga Naruto ia tidak ingin Hinata mengetahui rahasia yang ia dan seluruh sahabatnya tutupi selama tujuh tahun bersama.

"Ahh.. Bagaimana jika kita pergi ke café yang ada disana?" ajakan Sasuke membuat suasana sedikit cair karena mereka semua sedang dalam keadaan canggung karena kesalahan dari seorang Kiba Inuzuka.

"Ide yang bagus aku juga sedang haus karena berlari kesini hanya untuk memastikan bahwa pemuda yang ku lihat adalah Naruto hehehe" yang pertama kali menanggapi ajakan Sasuke adalah Lee setelahnya semua orang mengikuti dan berjalan berdampingan menuju café dan saat sampai di depan café tersebut ada jejeran lampu hias yang membentuk kata **'**_**Welcome.**_

**Skip…. **

Sesudahnya mereka semua berpisah Neji pulang bersama Hinata karena Naruto ada urusan, Sakura pulang dengan Lee karena rumah mereka satu arah, sedangkan Kiba dan Shikamaru sudah pergi duluan setelah meminum segelas smothie.

Saat ini Naruto sedang dalam perjalanan pulang bersama dengan Sasuke yang ada di sampingnya berjalan tanpa ada tujuan yang jelas namun setidaknya itu dulu sejak mereka lulus dari SMA Sasuke dan juga Naruto sering berselisih akan banyak hal kecil maupun besar.

"Nee Sasuke jika dilihat dari tatapan matamu sepertinya kau menyukai Hinata apa benar?" hanya gelengan pelan yang ia terima dari Sasuke sebagai jawaban namun setelahnya ia tertawa.

"kenapa kau tertawa? Aku tidak menyukai Hinata" bukannya berhenti tawa Naruto bertambah keras dengan sendirinya berhenti setelah sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Sungguh kau tidak menyukai Hinata? Aku rasa itu adalah kesalahan yang sangat besar jika kau menyukai Hinata kenapa kau tidak berjuang untuk mendapatkannya? Kau tidak tau bagaimana caranya?" dari semua yang ditanyai Naruto di balas dengan anggukan pelan dan juga kepala yang semakin tertunduk membuat poni depannya menutupi pandangan Sasuke.

"Jika aku menyukai Hinata apa kau akan marah padaku? Apa kau akan rela Hinata jatuh ke pelukanku?" Naruto tersenyum dan kemudian memeluk Sasuke dan bebisik di telinga temannya.

"Dasar bodoh, dengan sisa hidupku apa aku dapat membahagiakan Hinata? Tentu saja tidak maka dari itu aku akan baik-baik saja jika Hinata bersamamu aku juga yakin paman Fugaku akan senang dan sedang tersenyum di alam sana" dengan perlahan manik onyx milik pemuda berharga Uchiha itu sedikit mengeluarkan cairan bening yang mengalir di pipinya.

Pada akhirnya setelah Naruto berjalan pulang dari rumah Sasuke, Naruto berjalan bersama hingga sampai di halaman sebuah rumah berlantai dua dengan taman yang sangat luas yang menjadi milik keluarga Uzumaki

"Tadaima kaa-chan kau Dimana? " suara yang terucapkan dari sepasang pemuda yang baru saja berbaikan hanya karena seorang gadis yang cantik dan membuat hati mereka berdua terjalin.

"Okaeri Naru-kun" suara yang menyambut Naruto keluar dari ruang tengah dari mansion yang menjadi milik dari keluarga itu

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Naru-kun? Jika kau merasa tidak enak Kaa-chan akan memanggil dokter" pandangan khawatir keluar wajah wanita yang hampir berumur empat puluh tahun tersebut.

"Aku baik-baik saja Kaa-chan" berjalan kearah ruang tengah yang memang tidak jauh dari pintu masuk dengan satu set meja keluarga dengan air minum dan juga buah-buahan yang ada diatasnya.

_**Gluk Gluk Gluk**_

Meminum segelas air putih membuat rasa haus naruto sedikit terobati karena dahaga yang membuat kerongkongan miliknya sedikit mengering.

"Bagaimana keadaan perusahaan akhir-akhir ini?" wajah yang sangat menandakan kesedihan keluar dari wajah Naruto saat ia teringat kenangan bersama sang ayah yang menjadi kepala keluarga Uzumaki.

Uzumaki Arashi adalah pewaris tahta keluarga Uzumaki yang terakhir sebelum ia memiliki anak setidaknya itulah yang Naruto tau namun setelah ia memiliki anak Arashi meninggal karena kecelakaan dan juga mobil yang di kendarai oleh Arashi terjun bebas kedalam jurang membuat penyelamatan sedikit lama juga respon dari kepolisian yang sangat lambat.

"Naru kau tidak perlu memikirkan itu setidaknya setelah kau sembuh ya, nak" Kushina, ibu Naruto berbicara dengan nada yang sangat khawatir karena ia tau bahwa putra kesayangannya saat ini sedang terguncang lagi terlihat dari cengkeraman yang menguat pada gelas kaca di tangan sang anak.

"Hufft…Baik jika begitu aku akan tidur, Oyasumi" dengan berlalunya Naruto kearah kamarnya membuat Kushina dapat menghela nafasnya.

**Brugh…**

Namun sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenal sebelumnya memasuki gendang telinga.

"_ini suara seseorang yang terjatuh.. Jangan-jangan Naru"_ berpikir dengan sangat rasional dan juga insting keibuan miliknya ia berlari kearah kamar Naruto.

**Deg**

Pandangan Kushina mengabur karena air mata yang dibendungnya dan juga tubuh menegang karena didepannya ada Naruto yang tergeletak dengan keringat yang membanjiri tubuhnya.

"NARUUUUUUUU" berlari dengan sekuat tenaga ia menghampiri tubuh Naruto yang tergeletak di dekat pintu kamar berwarnakan putih dengan beberapa hiasan berupa poster dari band-band seperti One Ok Rock, Redwimpz, LiSA, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Naru _hiks..hiks..hiks" _hanya tangisan yang keluar dari mulut Kushina dengan perlahan ia memangku kepala anaknya _"aku tidak ingin kehilangan hal yang berharga bagiku"_ pikiran Kushina pergi dan melayang saat ia dan Naruto pergi ke rumah sakit melihat keadaan dari ayah Naruto namun keadaan yang tidak diinginkan datang saat dokter yang merawat sang suami mengatakan _**"maaf kami sudah berusaha" **_mulai dari situlah Kushina sangat takut untuk kehilangan anak semata wayangnya.

_**Tokyo, 1 Desember **_

Sudah sekitar tiga hari Naruto tidak menjenguk Hinata dan juga sudah tiga hari Hinata mengkhawatirkan.

"_Dimana kau Naruto-kun? Kenapa kau tidak datang kesini dan menemaniku?" _itulah pikiran Hinata saat ini.

"Hinata-sama makanan sudah siap dan Hiashi-sama menunggu anda di ruang makan" suara dari salah satu maid yang ada dirumah Hinata menyadarkan dirinya yang sedang termenung didalam kamar.

"Ha'i aku akan turun sebentar lagi" menyiapkan dirinya dengan sebuah tongkat ia keluar dari kamar miliknya

Sesampainya di ruang makan segala hidangan sudah di siapkan menu yang bervariasi mulai dari makanan laut hingga es krim sebuah pemborosan hanya untuk makan siang.

"Ohayou Hinata" ucap Hiashi yang saat ini sedang makan siang dengan khusyuk memakan steak memakai pisau dan juga garpu sebagai alat makan.

"Ohayou Tou-sama apa kabarmu hari ini?" dengan tersenyum Hinata bertanya kepada sang ayah walaupun keadaan yang dilihatnya hanyalah kegelapan tapi dapat dia rasakan bahwa sang ayah saat inu sedang tersenyum ke arahnya "aku baik-baik saja setidaknya khawatirkan dirimu Hinata" jawaban yang sangat singkat dengan pesan bahwa sang ayah sangat khawatir padanya.

Makan siang yang khusyuk ala bangsawan Tanpa adanya canda tawa dari salah seorang dari keluarga Hyuuga walaupun Hinata buta karena sudah biasa ia dapat makan menggunakan garpu dan juga pisau.

_**Tokyo, 5 Desember **_

Sudah seminggu Naruto dirawat di rumah sakit beberapa temannya datang menjenguk kecuali Hinata karena hanya Hinata saja yang tidak tau akan keadaan dari Naruto.

"Nee Sasuke apa kau benar tidak mencintai Hinata? Dan kuharap jangan berbohong saat ini" pertanyaan yang disertai oleh nada tegas keluar dari mulut orang yang sedang sakit sungguh lucu bukan? Tapi itulah Naruto sebelum ia mati ia tidak akan menyerah pada keadaan.

"Aku mencintai Hinata tapi rasa cintaku padanya kalah dari rasa cintamu pada Hinata" jawaban dari Sasuke setidaknya membuat hati Naruto sedikit senang karena ada pengganti dirinya untuk menjaga Hinata.

"Kenapa tidak dari dulu kau katakan itu, Teme? Aku rasa Hinata akan mencintaimu jug.. " "setelah apa yang ku lakukan pada dirinya? Aku membully dia, saat ibunya meninggal dunia aku tidak dapat membuat dirinya tetap tegar, belum lagi karena gubernur Shimura Danzo nama Keluarga Besar Uchiha menjadi buruk di pandangan masyarakat" dengan tangan terkepal sasuke berbicara dengan Naruto dan itu adalah salah satu alasan kenapa dirinya takut dengan rasa cintanya sendiri.

"Aku akan membantumu Karena bagiku kau adalah saudaraku" dengan tangan terkepal juga Naruto berbicara namun lama kelamaan kepalan tangannya naik tepat di hadapan wajahnya.

"cih jika kau sudah berbicara begitu aku bisa apa? " kepalan tangan Sasuke juga naik dengan sendirinya.

**Tak… **

Suara benturan dari tempurung tangan keluar dengan sendirinya karena sebuah brofist di adukan secara bersamaan dan tak jauh dari sana ada beberapa pasang mata sedang mengawasi apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto dan Sasuke.

**Sreek…**

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Naruto dan Sasuke menoleh kearah pintu masuk dan dapat dilihat teman-temannya ada di pintu itu.

"Akhirnya kalian sudah bisa berbaikan, syukurlah" menghela nafas adalah apa yang dilakukan oleh sakura sebagai orang yang sudah bersama Naruto sakura sangat senang karena kedua temannya dapat berbaikan dan memulai seperti dulu.

"_dan ini juga karena Hinata-san yang menjadi kunci berbaikan Naruto-kun dan juga Sasuke-kun"_ pikir sakura hingga akhirnya mereka semua terkejut karena Naruto bangkit dari ranjang pasien.

"Naruto-kun! Jangan banyak bergerak kau masih…" khawatir? Pasti! Sebagai teman yang sudah lama bersama-sama dalam suka maupun duka sakura tahu semua hal tentang teman-temannya.

Sasuke Uchiha, saat itu Sasuke selalu saja berkelahi dengan Naruto hingga saat Fugaku, ayah Sasuke meninggal dunia Sasuke berubah menjadi cuek pada tiap-tiap temannya dan juga yang biasanya selalu friendly menjadi suka membully. Hinata juga bisa disebut sebagai korban dari Sasuke.

Neji Hyuuga, sepupu dari Hinata tapi karena alasan tertentu dia menjadi sangat membenci Hinata tapi entah apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto membuat Neji sedikit melunak pada setiap orang bahkan Hinata.

Shikamaru Nara, pemuda dari keluarga Nara. Pemuda ini adalah sahabat Naruto sejak taman kanak-kanak singkat cerita ayah Shikamaru adalah teman dari ayah Naruto sehingga mereka berdua dapat berteman hingga sekarang.

Rock Lee, anak dari keluarga biasa yang ada di jepang memiliki cita-cita yang sederhana yaitu membuat dojo pelatihan bela diri sendiri maka dari itu Naruto yang biasanya tidak bisa melawan jika diganggu mulai dapat melawan karena dilatih oleh Lee.

Dan, Bagi dirinya Naruto adalah sosok penyelamat. Hidup dalam keterpurukan karena memiliki orang tua yang hidup sederhana hingga Naruto mengatakan "**Berbanggalah pada orangtua mu karena mereka tanpa mereka kau tidak akan bisa bertemu kami**"

"Kalau begitu jaga kesehatan dengan baik, Naruto-kun kami selalu mencemaskan kesehatanmu" dengan ucapan Sakura yang menyemangati Naruto membuat pemuda itu sedikit senang karena selain dari ibunya masih ada yang mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Hmm.. Kalau begitu untuk merayakan kesehatanku bagaimana jika kita pergi ke restoran aku yang traktir" hanya tersenyumlah yang bisa mereka keluarkan setelah melihat senyuman yang mengembang di wajah Naruto.

"Tapi sebelumnya tunggulah dokter memeriksamu lagi" mendengar ucapan Lee rasanya sedikit menyakitkan hati Naruto.

"Ta-tap… " sakura menyela perkataan Naruto "Tak ada tapi-tapian setidaknya laporan dari dokter sedikit menghilangkan rasa khawatir kami".

**Hn.. **

Semua orang menganggukan kepala mereka membuat semua orang menganggukan kepala

'_Apalah daya diriku ini, Kami-sama' _batin Naruto menangis karena kelakuan dari teman-temannya yang sedikit membuatnya melakukan hal-hal yang sangat konyol.

Setelah dokter menyatakan bahwa Naruto sudah sehat dan dengan pesan dokter yang harus menjaga kesehatan dengan memperhatikan pola makan dan menghindari aktivitas diluar ruangan mereka semua dapat berpesta di tempat yang sudah di siapkan berupa halaman yang sangat luas di depan rumah milik keluarga Uzumaki.

_**Ceklek…Besh… **_

Suara minuman bersoda dalam kemasan kaleng ringan yang sudah di masukan kedalam lemari pendingin sebelumnya.

_**Tak…Gluk…Gluk**_

"Untuk kesehatan Naruto yang abadi, bersulang" bersulang dengan mengadu beberapa kaleng yang di genggam oleh mereka membenturkan kaleng itu satu sama lain dan meminum habis isinya sekedar menghilangkan rasa haus pada kerongkongan.

"Oh ya Sasuke besok aku ingin kau menemuiku besok di stasiun kereta pada tengah hari" dalam keadaan yang sedang bersuka ria pikiran Sasuke melayang mimikirkan perkataan Naruto _'apa yang di rencanakan oleh Naruto?'_ seperti itulah isi pikiran dari Sasuke saat ini.

"Baiklah aku akan kesana setidaknya khawatirkan dirimu sendiri karena kau baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit tadi pagi jangan sampai membuat bibi Kushina khawatir".

_**Pfft…**_

Nasihat Sasuke membuat semua orang disana tertawa karena mereka belum pernah melihat Sasuke seperti itu sungguh lucu bagi mereka yang belum pernah melihat sifat khawatir keluar dari pemuda yang berasal dari keluarga Uchiha.

"_hahaha_..sungguh lucu melihat Sasuke-kun khawatir pada seseorang _hah…hah_" yang paling parah tertawa diantara mereka adalah Kiba jika dilihat dengan teliti maka ada air mata di ujung matanya juga sepasang lengannya yang memegangi perutnya setidaknya mereka saat ini dapat bersenang-senang bersama sebagai teman, keluarga, dan juga saudara.

_**Tokyo Stasion, 6 Desember**_

Ada yang pernah berkata bahwa Menunggu adalah sesuatu yang sangat menyebalkan dan Sasuke setuju dengan orang yang mengatakan pendapatnya barusan setidaknya itulah yang ia pikirkan karena sudah lebih dari tiga jam ia menunggu Naruto yang berkata _'tepat tengah hari dan lihat sekarang si bodoh itu masih saja belum datang'._

"Maaf menunggu lama, Sasuke" dengan terburu-buru Naruto berlari kearah Sasuke yang sedang menunggunya pakaian yang simple ala keluarga Uchiha dengan pakaian dalam berwarna biru kehitaman juga dengan jaket berwarna hitam yang sangat cocok dengan jeans miliknya yang berwarna senada dengan pakaian dalamnya membuat Sasuke terlihat sangat tampan.

Begitu juga dengan Naruto yang memakai jaket orange kebanggaannya dengan baju kaos berwarna hijau sebagai dalaman juga sepasang sepatu kets yang memiliki model unik.

"Kau sangat lama! Dari mana saja kau, hah?" dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan Naruto hanya tertawa dan membuat Sasuke sedikit geram _'Lihatlah jika saja bukan Naruto maka aku akan memukul wajahnya' _menghela nafas hanya itu saja yang bisa Sasuke lakukan "Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan?".

"mari ikut aku" melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dengan wajah yang sedang menahan kekecewaannya.

_**Skip…**_

Setelah beberapa menit mereka pergi menaiki kereta akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah rumah dengan beberapa penjaga yang ada di depan gerbang rumah itu.

"Konichiwa Naruto-san sudah lama kau tidak kesini" penjaga itu sangat ramah pada Naruto seperti sudah kenal sangat lama jika dilihat Naruto sudah seperti bagian keluarga Hyuuga.

_**Srekk… **_

Penjaga itu membukakan pintu besar yang ada dihadapan mereka berdua setelah melewati gerbang di belakang sedikit berbasa-basi adalah kebiasaan semua orang untuk menghilangkan rasa canggung antar kedua belah pihak.

"Konichiwa jii-san maafkan aku karena belakangan aku ada beberapa tugas dari Kaa-chan hehehe" itulah yang ditakutkan oleh teman-temannya senyum yang dapat menutupi semua kesakitan dalam hidupnya.

'_Hanya dengan tersenyum kau dapat menyembunyikan masalahmu' _perkataan Naruto saat ia masih SMP masih segar diingatkannya.

Semua berjalan lancar menemui Hinata adalah rencana yang mereka susun hanya untuk hari ini hingga beberapa saat yang lalu ada perasaan yang sangat tidak baik setelah ia melewati pagar keluarga Hinata seperti rasa ketakutan untuk bertemu dengan seseorang.

_**Srekk… **_

Hinata yang mendengar suara pintu kamarnya yang terbuka mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit tersenyum saat mengetahui siapa yang datang.

_**Puk**_

Senyum yang jarang ia perlihatkan karena beberapa masalah hidup yang ia emban sendiri apalagi dengan kondisinya sekarang yang tidak bisa melihat membuat ia bertambah sedih namun elusan di atas pucuk kepalanya membuat ia sangat nyaman membuat ia dapat menghilangkan rasa takutnya walaupun hanya sementara.

"Maafkan aku hime karena selama seminggu lamanya aku tidak menjengukmu" ucap Naruto lirih pada awalnya ia sudah berjanji pada Hinata untuk selalu menjaganya sampai ajal menjemput salah satu dari mereka berdua.

_**Set**_

Sepasang tangan yang memiliki kulit sangat halus menggengkam tangan Naruto pada awalnya raut wajah Naruto yang menunjukkan saat ini ia sedang senang berubah menjadi sedih.

"Selama Naruto-kun ada bersamaku aku akan sangat senang" ucap Hinata bukannya senang Naruto malah mengeratkan giginya dan juga tangannya yang tersisa mengepal dengan keras dan juga beberapa keringat yang membanjiri keningnya.

"Ya aku juga bahagia jika bersamamu namun…" menarik tangannya yang ada pada genggaman Hinata dan membuat Hinata bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya.

'_Namun apa Naruto-kun setidaknya jelaskanlah padaku jangan membuatku selalu bersedih' _pikir hinata karena dalam beberapa bulan belakangan Naruto selalu saja mengatakan hal yang aneh.

'_Bagaimana jika kau tidak ada? Siapa yang menjagamu, Baka-hime?'_

'_Jagalah kesehatanmu baik-baik karena sehat itu mahal maka dari itu makanlah sayuran ini Aaa.. '_

'_Teruslah Hidup untuk keluargamu Hime! Jangan membuat mereka menangis'_

Itulah yang membuat Hinata sangat khawatir _'ada apa dengan Naruto-kun?'_ selalu saja pertanyaan itu yang keluar di pikirannya namun seperti sudah direncanakan lidahnya tidak dapat membuat Hinata berbicara dan membuat isi hatinya keluar.

"Bagaimana jika kita pergi berjalan-jalan? Bagaimana Naruto-kun?" ajakan Hinata membuat Naruto sedikit senang karena Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan.

_**Hmm…**_

Disisi Sasuke dia sedikit kesal karena ia tidak dapat berada diantara Naruto dan Hinata dan juga ada rasa yang aneh saat ia melihat Naruto mengelus kepala Hinata.

_Iri? _Mungkin saja ia selalu mencintai Hinata namun karena ia frustasi karena beberapa masalah keluarganya dengan pemerintah membuat sasuke sedikit melenceng dari jalan kebaikan.

Vandalisme, perusakan fasilitas, tawuran pelajar, pelaku pembullyan adalah daftar hal yang pernah ia lakukan saat ia sedang frustasi namun ia hanya butuh seorang teman yang mau membuat ia sadar dan hanya Naruto pada saat itu yang dapat membuat ia sadar.

"Ahh aku lupa Hime aku datang bersama dengan Sasuke" tanpa rasa bersalah Naruto memperkenalkan sasuke dan Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam hanya mendapatkan cengiran yang membuat ia ingin melayangkan bogem ke arah wajah orang itu.

"Hai sebelumnya maafkan aku karena pernah membully dirimu saat di SMA" walaupun sangat susah ia meminta maaf namun setelah meminta maaf ada perasaan lega didalam hatinya.

"Ahh sasuke-san kah? Tak apa walaupun saat itu kau membully diriku ini karena aku buta ada Naruto-kun yang selalu mengatakan _**persetan dengan itu semua jangan dengarkan Hidupmu kamu yang mengatur dan bayangkan saja mereka hanyalah segerombolan anjing yang sedang menggongong**_ seperti itulah kata Naruto-kun" dengan cepat wajah Sasuke langsung melihat kearah Naruto.

_**Fyu..fyu..fyu.. **_

Merasa di perhatikan Naruto bersiul dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela dan juga beberapa perabot yang ada didalam ruang tamu milik keluarga Hyuuga.

"Jadi kau akan ikut dengan kami Sasuke-san? Aku rasa tak apa jika kau juga tak mau ikut" ucap Hinata namun tanpa menunggu waktu Sasuke langsung menjawab pertanyaan tersebut "Aaaa-Aku akan pergi bersama kalian maafkan aku jika menyusahkan" yah langkah awal menjadi tolak ukur untuk jalan kedepannya.

"jadi Naruto-kun kita akan kemana? Aku sudah bosan ada di rumah terus" mendengar itu Naruto menghampiri Hinata dengan sabar ia selalu memperhatikan keadaan Hinata.

"Kita akan ke hmm… bagaimana jika kita pergi ke Akiba katanya Sakura akan membuka café miliknya pada hari ini" mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang maid yang ada di dekat mereka bertiga.

"E-Etto baa-san bisa bantu Hinata-hime untuk memakai pakaian miliknya karena kami semua akan pergi mencari angin" ucap Naruto dan Maid itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya membawa Hinata kedalam kamar untuk memakaikan pakaian untuk main.

Sekarang di ruang tengah hanya tersisa Sasuke dan juga Naruto mereka hanya berdiam diri tak ada seorangpun dari mereka mau membuka bahan pembicaraan hingga akhirnya Naruto yang merasa kebosanan membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku ingin kau menjaga Hinata saat aku sudah tidak bisa menjaganya" ucapan Naruto membuat Sasuke sangat marah karena ia tidak ingin kehilangan temannya setelah sang ayah meninggal.

"Jangan bodoh kau harus tetap hid…"ucapan Sasuke terhenti karena kedatangan Hinata bersama dengan maid yang sebelumnya bersama Hinata.

"Maaf sudah menunggu lama kalau begitu mari kita berangkat" dengan perlahan mereka semua bersama-sama berangkat menuju grand opening café milik Sakura.

_**Skip… **_

Grand opening bagi sebagian orang yang berfikiran sederhana adalah sebuah acara pembukaan sebuah tempat sebagai ladang usaha karena namanya adalah _**Grand opening **_maka tidaklah heran jika pembukaannya sangat meriah banyaknya tamu yang datang, teman-teman, atau bahkan keluarga yang akan datang ke acara itu.

"Dimana sakura ya? Aku tidak melihatnya" ucap Naruto dan saat ini mereka ada di meja makan yang sudah di sediakan oleh pegawai café itu.

"Sudahlah Naruto-kun mungkin saja Sakura-san sedang memiliki banyak tamu jadi kita harus mengerti keadaannya".

Dengan rasa kecewa mereka pulang walaupun dengan perut kenyang disisi Naruto yang sudah menghabiskan belasan mangkuk ramen.

Dan saat ini mereka sedang menunggu kereta di sebuah stasiun dengan cuaca yang sedikit tidak bersahabat karena langit sedang menangis dengan beberapa hiasan berupa kilat yang menjadi sebuah mahakarya buatan tuhan itu sendiri.

"Sasuke sudah saatnya kau katakan" ucap Naruto setelahnya ia melenggang pergi dari stasiun itu.

"Nee Hinata aku akan pergi mencari minuman hangat kau tunggu disini" dengan perginya Naruto semua rencana yang sudah ia rencanakan akan berjalan lancar hanya tinggal melakukan eksekusi pada saat yang tepat dan ini adalah saatnya.

"Hinata sebelumnya aku minta maaf padamu Karena beberapa tahun yang lalu aku telah membullymu" ucap Sasuke jika dilihat dengan seksama bahu Sasuke sedikit bergetar pasti ia merasa sangat bersalah karena sudah membully Hinata.

"Tak apa kok.." Sasuke langsung memandang Hinata karena ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar "…walaupun kau mengatakan aku buta aku tidak bisa mengelak dan nyatanya aku memang buta maka dari itu aku selalu mengingat apa yang Naruto-kun katakan padaku_ Hanya dengan tersenyum kau dapat menyembunyikan masalahmu _itulah yang dikatakan oleh Naruto-kun maka dari itu aku selalu saja tersenyum karena aku selalu menjadikan Naruto-kun sebagai panutanku menjalani hari-hariku" kata-kata Hinata sungguh membuat Sasuke malu sangat malu sampai ia ingin bunuh diri.

"Hinata aku ingin bertanya padamu hmm…apa boleh?" Hinata hanya tersenyum karena perkataan Sasuke yang baginya hanyalah sekedar pertanyaan semata.

"Jika bisa aku akan menjawabnya" ucap Hinata dan tak jauh dari sana ada sosok Naruto yang bersandar dengan tangan memegang kepalanya juga keringat yang mengalir di keningnya _'cepatlah sialan'._

"Aku tau jika kita bertemu baru beberapa hari dan aku juga tidak terlalu kenal ataupun dekat denganmu tapi Maukah kau menjadi istriku? Aku tau ini gila namun bisakah kau menjawabnya?" mendengar perkataan Sasuke Hinata terkejut bukan main karena ada seseorang yang ingin menikahinya yang buta ini walaupun Naruto selalu menyemangatinya ia selalu saja sedih karena ia berfikir bahwa tidak akan ada yang mau hidup bersama gadis buta seperti dirinya.

Sekarang ia sangat bahagia karena senang bukan main tapi kenapa bukan Naruto bukannya ia tidak bersyukur namun semenjak Naruto menyemangatinya tumbuh rasa yang menggelitik hatinya setiap saat.

"Sebelumnya ada yang ingin ku tanyakan E-Etto…apa hubungan antara Naruto-kun dan Sakura-san?" pertanyaan Hinata sangat spontan karena Sasuke baru saja melamar Hinata belum lagi dengan kerumunan orang yang menunggu jawaban Hinata.

"Sakura dan Naruto? Me-mereka…mereka…" Sasuke harus mencari akal karena ia tidak bisa berfikir saat ini hingga akhirnya Naruto datang.

"Aku dan Sakura adalah sepasang tunangan.." ucap seseorang dibelakang Hinata saat Sasuke melihat ke samping Naruto sedang tersenyum walaupun dengan wajah yang sudah pucat "…jadi apa jawabanmu, Hime?" lanjut Naruto dan membuat Hinata mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Asal kau tau Hime, Sasuke selalu mencintaimu ia pernah menjadi bayangan yang melindungimu ia selalu memperhatikan keadaanmu cinta dia lebih besar daripada cintaku untukmu maka dari itu aku mohon terimalah dirinya karena aku yakin kau sudah memaafkan segala kesalahannya padamu dan katakan padaku Hinata bahwa kau tidak mencintaiku!" ucap Naruto lirih namun fakta yang ada ia tidak bertunangan dengan sakura ia sangat mencintai Hinata lebih dari siapapun maka dari itu ia merelakan Hinata bersama orang lain dari pada bersama dirinya.

"D-Dan apa kau tau? Sasuke pernah menulis sesuatu di buku catatannya saat SMA" ucap Naruto dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku tulis yang sama dengan milik Sasuke dulu.

"Untuk Hyuuga Hinata, saat pertama aku melihatmu aku langsung mencintaimu. Aku senang hati ini teguh untuk mengejarmu hidupku seperti kertas kosong yang berhamburan dan juga pecahan kaca yang dihancurkan" kata-kata itu bagaikan puisi yang indah, puisi yang keluar dari mulut Naruto terus menerus tanpa kesalahan dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dari matanya.

Dan, setelahnya bagian penentuan dan juga penutup terbuka menuju jalan yang terbaik.

"_hiks…_Aku tidak…_hiks…_mencintaimu Naruto-kun dan untuk Sasuke-kun…Ya aku mau untuk menikah bersamamu" entah kenapa saat Hinata mengatakan itu ada sedikit rasa tidak rela saat ia mendengar Naruto bersama orang lain dan dirinya yang tidak bersama dengan Naruto.

_**Tokyo, 27 Desember **_

Sudah tiga minggu Naruto menghilang tak ada yang tau dimana Naruto dan juga beberapa hari lagi akan ada pergantian tahun juga pesta reuni SMA.

"Naruto-kun kemana ya? Sudah tiga minggu ia tidak terlihat" Hinata bertanya pada teman-teman Naruto yang saat ini ada dihadapannya bersama Sasuke.

'_Hanya dengan tersenyum kau dapat menyembunyikan masalahmu' _entah kenapa perkataan Naruto selalu saja terngiang terus menerus di kepalanya _'Entah kenapa aku memiliki firasat yang tidak enak'._

_**Sementara itu tempat lain**_

Didalam sebuah kamar seorang wanita berambut merah sedang tertidur pulas di samping ranjang yang ditempati oleh seorang pemuda berambut kuning.

"Naru…" igauan keluar dari mulut wanita itu, dia adalah ibu Naruto sudah selama dua minggu ini Naruto di rawat di rumah sakit.

Naruto saat ini keadaan pemuda itu sangat memprihatinkan dengan selang yang menusuk urat nadinya dan juga beberapa kabel yang menjadi penanda detak jantungnya pada suatu alat disamping tiang infus.

'_Beberapa hari lagi tahun baru kah? Aku ingin melihat cahaya kembang api untuk terakhir kalinya' _

_**Tokyo, 31 desember 2018**_

Tahun baru sudah di depan mata panitia persiapan reuni akbar sudah mempersiapkan segala hal yang dibutuhkan untuk kelancaran acara tersebut tak terkecuali untuk seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut khas yang berwarna kuning dengan senyum yang menawan pemuda tersebut mengarahkan semua panitia yang ada di tempat tersebut.

"Lee lampu gantung itu sedikit miring sebaiknya kau benarkan saja" perintah yang keluar dari mulut pemuda itu bagaikan titah raja yang akan dilaksanakan oleh para prajuritnya.

"sedikit ke kanan hmm…sedikit ke kiri" hanya mengarahkan saja yang pemuda itu bisa karena pemuda tersebut sudah berjanji pada sang bunda untuk tidak terlalu berlebihan "Stop… oke sudah selesai".

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Naruto?" saat Lee sedang berbicara Naruto langsung duduk manis di atas sebuah kursi yang terbuat dari bahan plastik dan memegang kepalanya yang sedikit pusing.

"Aku baik-baik saja hiraukan saja aku dan bantu yang lain, Lee" akhirnya Lee meninggalkan Naruto sendirian karena masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan sebelum matahari terbenam.

Sekarang sang surya telah tenggelam digantikan dengan wajah kekasih yang menaiki tahta didalam gelapnya malam yang membuat cahayanya menuntun mahluk ciptaan-Nya. Semua orang sudah berkumpul dalam satu atap didalam sebuah aula yang ada pada aula suatu sekolah. Tua dan muda sudah berkumpul menghilangkan rasa rindu antar senior-junior yang telah berpisah selama bertahun-tahun lamanya.

"Mohon untuk perhatiannya! Aku 'Uchiha Sasuke' mewakili seluruh panitia yang ikut mempersiapkan acara ini mengucapkan selamat datang pada kalian Senior-Junior yang telah berpisah selama bertahun-tahun namun mau bagaimanapun itu, selama apapun itu kita tetaplah keluarga " Ucap Sasuke dan dari kejauhan ada Naruto yang sedang tersenyum karena mau bagaimanapun apa yang Sasuke katakan adalah benar. Keluarga yang bersama belajar di sebuah atap yang sama namun dipisahkan dengan sesuatu yang disebut sebagai kehidupan.

Riuh para hadirin semakin meriah. Saling bertukar salam adalah apa yang dilakukan oleh semua orang yang ada. Saling mengingat hal yang pernah terjadi baik dan buruk sebagai pelajaran ditegur oleh guru, cinta monyet, hingga mendapatkan nilai merah adalah apa yang semua orang bicarakan.

"Ayo Naruto-kun kita menari bersama yang lainnya" merasa ada yang menarik tangannya dari arah samping membuat Naruto yang sedari tadi menduduki tahta yang sudah disediakan menoleh kearah samping melihat seorang gadis berusai pirang pucat mengenakan pakaian yang memiliki warna ungu bercorak bunga dan daun-daun.

"Ah Ino-chan, kah? Baiklah mari bersenang-senang" kesenangan mereka menghiasi pesta reuni itu. Tawa, canda, kebahagiaan terlihat di wajah semua orang bahkan Naruto walau dengan wajah yang mengeluarkan keringat yang deras dan wajahnya yang memucat.

"Ayo teruslah menari, Ino-chan" ajak Naruto, semua orang tersenyum bahagia kebersamaan yang terus terasa hingga akhirnya…

_**Brugh… **_

Tubuh Naruto terkulai lemas bagaikan tubuh tanpa jiwa yang mendiaminya. Semua orang menjadi khawatir namun diantara itu semua ada yang lebih khawatir, Hinata. Panik adalah yang menyerangnya saat mendengar teriakan Ino saat Naruto terjatuh.

"Seseorang panggilkan ambulan" teriakan seorang pemuda yang terkesan khawatir memaksa semua orang bergerak memanggil ambulan dengan wajah khawatir Sasuke, Lee, Sakura, Neji dan semua sahabat Naruto hanya memandang tubuh Naruto yang pingsan dengan khawatir hingga suara sirine ambulan memasuki gendang telinga semua orang dalam beberapa menit setelah dipanggil dan membawa Naruto ke rumah sakit.

_**Skip Time… **_

_**(note : Please play KISS THE RAIN song)**_

Semua orang yang berdiam di koridor hanya menundukan kepala mereka menunggu seseorang yang memiliki hubungan yang sangat dekat dengan Naruto.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" suara tersebut membuat semua orang menegapkan kepala mereka hanya untuk melihat wajah khawatir seorang Uzumaki Kushina yang masih memakai baju kantor.

"Baa-san, Naruto-kun tiba-tiba pingsan saat di pesta dan membuat kami semua panik" penjelasan dari Neji tidak bisa membuat perasaan Kushina menjadi tenang. Ia khawatir satu-satunya anak yang ia miliki akan meninggalkannya sendirian.

_**Ceklek… **_

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat mereka mengalihkan direksi pandangan mereka kearah pintu dan mendapati seorang dokter yang selalu merawat Naruto.

"Tsunade-sensei, bagaimana keadaan Naruto-kun? Apa dia baik-baik saja" Tanya Kushina tak lepas wajah khawatir di wajahnya.

"Keadaan Naruto-kun bertambah buruk seharusnya ia sudah tiada sejak tahun lalu namun keinginannya untuk hidup sangat kuat mungkin karena beberapa keinginan yang belum bisa ia lakukan" jelas Tsunade namun satu hal yang mengganjal bagi teman-teman Naruto adalah _'Apa keinginan itu?'_

"Naruto selalu mengkhawatirkan kalian daripada dirinya sendiri. Baginya kalian adalah sosok keluarga yang harus ia pertahankan juga karena gadis Hyuuga disana" semua orang mengarahkan pandangannya pada Hinata yang terdiam.

"Dia selalu berkata _Aku harus melihat dirinya bahagia dan tidak menangis saat aku pergi _juga _Aku ingin berbaikan dengan sahabat lamaku _tapi sayangnya ia malah membuat kenangan manis yang akan berubah menjadi sebuah cerita yang menyayat hati" semua orang disana menundukan kepalanya. Sedih? Tentu saja pasti! Mereka akan kehilangan sosok yang terus berusaha menjaga ikatan kekeluargaan diantara mereka dan sosok itu akan meninggalkan mereka bersama kenangan yang akan berubah menjadi kenangan yang pahit namun sebuah kenangan yang harus tetap dikenang selamanya.

_**Ceklek…**_

Semua orang menatap diam karena Hinata membuka pintu dengan Sasuke dibelakangnya yang berjalan mengiringi Hinata diikuti Sakura, Lee, dan Shikamaru meninggalkan Kiba, Neji, dan kushina bersama Tsunade di koridor.

_**Di Dalam… **_

Isak tangis menghiasi kamar Pasien dengan cara mereka masing-masing. Menangis dalam diam, menangis tanpa suara, menangis dengan air mata yang terus menerus keluar dengan suara isakan yang keluar dari mulut.

"Apa kabar kalian, Minna?" tanya Naruto, wajah yang pucat dan bibir yang bergetar setiap melantunkan kalimat yang akan menjadi kata-kata terakhir baginya.

"Sakura, aku harap setelah ini kau akan dapat memaafkan kedua orangtua mu. Aku tau kau membenci mereka namun apa kau pernah mendengar keluh kesah mereka?" tangis Sakura pecah karena perkataan yang Naruto katakan ada benarnya. Ia memang membenci nasibnya dan selalu bertindak egois.

"Lee terimakasih karena kau sudah mengajariku cara menjaga diri dan kuharap kau terus melanjutkan mimpimu karena _Usaha tak pernah menghianati Hasil_" Lee orang yang dikenal berhati baja dapat dengan mudah goyah dan menangis.

"Shikamaru, bagiku kau sudah seperti bagian dari keluarga Uzumaki. Terimakasih sudah terus bersamaku dari taman kanak-kanak" Shikamaru hanya menangis dalam diam.

"Sasuke dan Hinata, mendekatlah!" keduanya mendekat dengan Sasuke yang menuntun Hinata kearah ranjang Naruto.

_**Greb… **_

Dari arah kanan tangan Sasuke dipegang Naruto dan dari arah kiri tangan Hinatapun dipegangnya. Menyatukan keduanya dihadapan Naruto seorang dengan wajah yang sulit di mengerti.

"Kalian adalah orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku…" pandangan Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke yang sedih walau tertutupi wajahnya yang datar.

"…Satu pintaku padamu, sahabatku. Jaga dia, jangan buat dia menangis dan hargailah dirinya" Setelah dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Sasuke dirinya mengalihkan pandangan pada Hinata.

"Hinata, jangan menangis kalau kau menangis kau terlihat jelek. Aku harap kau akan tetap bahagia tanpa diriku disisimu karena aku rasa aku sudah mencapai batasnya. Berjuang selama satu tahun sangat menyiksa dan saat aku tiada aku ingin kau mengabulkan satu permintaan terakhirku… Ambilah mataku dengan begitu aku akan selalu bisa mengawasimu dari 'sana'" tubuh Hinata menengang karenanya dan menangis.

"Kaa-chan, aku ingin meminta maaf karena selalu menyusahkanmu. Aku tidak ingin melihat Kaa-chan menangis karena jujur aku lebih suka melihat orang bahagia dari pada menangis karena kepergianku" tangis semua orang disana pecah (termasuk Shiro) hingga bunyi detak jam menunjukan pukul 23.55 yang aartinya lima menit lagi akan terjadi pergantian tahun baru.

"Wahh lihat sudah jam segini, aku ingin melihat kembang api itu di langit malam yang indah"

_**Srekk…**_

Tirai didalam ruangan itu terbuka menujukan langit malam yang indah hanya menunggu beberapa menit atau detik lagi sebelum pergantian tahun.

"Aku akan menjadi Kembang Api dilangit malam, walau sesaat tapi aku senang menerangi hati kalian dan mempersatukan keluarga kita lagi" gumam Naruto namun entah kenapa setiap perkataan yang terucap serasa tercekat karena menahan rasa sakit.

"Ya, Kau akan selalu menjadi kembang api yang menerangi kami tapi setelahnya kau akan pergi ketika kami semua merasakan cahaya yang menerangi gelapnya perjalanan hidup"

_**Duar… Duar… Duar…**_

_**Tit… **_

_**Tit… **_

_**Tit… **_

"entah kenapa rasanya begitu damai dan aku ingin ingin terlelap dalam tidur, Oyasumi Minna-san shoushite Sayonara"

_**Tittttttttt…..**_

Semua orang disana terdiam saat dokter dan staf memasuki ruangan dengan perawat yang mengajak mereka semua untuk keluar hingga sang dokter keluar dengan sebuah kata keramat

_**maaf kami sudah berusaha**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**After story…**_

"Kaa-chan lihat Naruto mendapatkan nilai A++" seorang anak memasuki rumah dengan terburu-buru membawa sebuah kertas seperti Kertas hasil ujian.

"Wah anak Kaa-chan sangat pintar sesuai janji Kaa-chan akan memberikan sebuah hadiah menarik"

"Hinata, Tadaima" anak dan yang ibu menoleh kearah pintu masuk yang menampakkan seorang pria dewasa yang Kira-kira berumur tiga puluh tahun.

"Okaeri, Sasuke-kun"

Ini adalah rumah keluarga Uchiha Sasuke. Setelah menikahi Hinata dan mempunyai anak mereka berdua sepakat memberi nama anak mereka Naruto, Uchiha Naruto.

Selang satu tahun, Lee membuka dojo pelatihan bela diri dengan modal awal pemberian dari Naruto karena cek yang dikirim lewat surat pos itu memliki pengiriman khusus. Dojo yang sangat besar dengan Lee sebagai guru pembimbing yang terus berkembang sampai membuka cabang dibeberapa kota.

Kiba menjadi dokter hewan dan membuka salon perawatan hewan juga penitipan hewan di beberapa kota besar.

Shikamaru yang menjadi perdana mentari akibat dukungan keluarganya juga keluarga Uzumaki yang terkenal di jepang.

Sakura yang memiliki banyak cabang di kota-kota kecil yang tak usah ditanyakan berapa banyaknya.

Namun, mereka tidak melupakan suatu yang menjadi penghubung mereka semua. Uzumaki Naruto orang yang menghubungkan semua sahabatnya satu persatu.

"Tadi pagi shikamaru berkata dia akan pergi berziarah kemakam semua akan datang aku rasa kita harus kesana karena ini hari istimewa baginya"

"Hari istimewa, tunggu…10 oktober? Hari ini, dia ulang tahun! Kita harus kesana dan memberikan ucapan selamat"

_**Skip Time …**_

"Nee Kaa-chan kenapa kita pergi ke pemakaman? Kaa-chan tadi berkata akan pergi ke perayaan ulang tahun teman Kaa-chan" Hinata hanya diam saja dengan wajah yang sangat senang.

Sesampainya mereka di pemakaman ada beberapa orang yang berdiri dan menghadap ke sebuah batu nisan bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

"Kaa-chan kenapa namanya mirip denganku?" tanya sang anak dan Hinata tersenyum lembut pada anaknya.

"Kalian memiliki nama yang sana karena Kaa-chan yakin kau akan menjadi pemimpin yang baik pada tiap rakyatnya"

Anak itu terdiam dan melihat batu nisan itu dengan seksama.

**Disini terbaring **

**Uzumaki Naruto **

**.**

**Rest In Peace**

**.**

"**Kita adalah Keluarga dan Keluarga tak akan mati dimakan oleh jarak"**

**.**

"**Kita berpisah tapi perpisahan bukan akhir dari kebersamaan tapi awal dari kehidupan"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~-FIN-~**


End file.
